


Паучий колдун

by Pakula



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cursed Wade Wilson, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Spiders, Witch Curses, Witch Peter Parker, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Уэйд ищет паучьего колдуна, чтобы тот помог ему с проклятьем.Предупреждения: джен, пауки, много пауков.





	Паучий колдун

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spider Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505986) by [mustehelmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustehelmi/pseuds/mustehelmi). 

> Предупреждения: джен, пауки, много пауков.  
Спасибо mustehelmi за текст (и разрешение на перевод) и TillTheEnd_OfTheLine за бетинг :)

Уэйд стоял, уперевшись руками в бока, и рассматривал скособоченную хижину, к которой его привел телепорт. Крышу густо покрывали зелень и виноградные лозы, растения вились вдоль стен и обрамляли пыльные окна, а между деревянной дверью и порогом виднелся зазор. Скошенный влево, к ручью, огибающему его угол, маленький дом словно застыл посреди леса, прикованный к месту окружающими его растениями.

Не считая узкой протоптанной тропинки, ведущей к двери, все вокруг казалось заброшенным. Толстые слои паутины едва удерживали ветви, которые аркой возвышались над домом, точно скорбящие вдовы над гробами своих супругов. Клейкие нити, окружающие цветущие кусты, мерцали на солнце, а ручей радостно журчал, когда игривые капли воды взмывали в воздух и погружались обратно. Щебетали птицы.

**[Его не просто так называют паучьим колдуном]** — высказался Белый.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, это не пряничный домик, — Уэйд потер подбородок, как всегда скрытый маской Дэдпула. — Думаешь, у него здесь есть мегапаучища? Большие, как Арагог Хагрида, на которых можно покататься? С пристрастием к человечине?

_[Мы еще можем развернуться и уйти. Проживем вечность в ненависти к себе и постоянных попытках наложить на себя руки, раз уж ты решил вести себя по-детски]_ — сказал Желтый.

— После всех неприятностей, что мы пережили, чтобы найти этого чувака? Вот что я скажу: приступай, Человек-паук!

Уэйд ни в коем случае не позволит вечному проклятию одолеть его. А если какой-то здоровенный паук решит его съесть? С ним случались вещи и похуже, к тому же он отличный стрелок и блестяще владеет боевыми искусствами. Выпрямив спину и встряхнув плечами, Уэйд приготовился ко встрече с колдуном и его потенциальными домашними чудовищами. Но прежде чем он успел сделать шаг, раздался мужской голос:

— Я предпочитаю «Питер», но «Человек-паук» тоже сойдет.

Уэйд обернулся, вытащив пушки и направив их в сторону парня, сидящего на корточках в папоротнике позади него. Чуть загорелую кожу плеч, рук и носа усыпали веснушки, а карий цвет глаз сочетался с каштановыми волосами. Он был лишь в свободных белых шелковистых штанах (сотканных пауками?), которые высоко сидели на стройных бедрах, демонстрируя подтянутую фигуру, длинные конечности, широкую грудь и все такое. Черный паук размером с кулак бодро прополз вверх от босых ступней в сторону руки, а затем расположился в изгибе локтя. Первое, что пришло Уэйду на ум: он одинаково очарователен и убедителен. Парень, а не паук.

Парень — Питер — плавно поднялся на ноги. Черный паук подпрыгнул и сел ему на плечо.

— Не люблю оружие.

— А я люблю, — усмехнулся Уэйд под маской, но, посчитав Питера безобидным, убрал оружие в кобуру. — Но не осуждаю тех, кто не любит. Не хотел бы я смотреть в дуло своего ствола.

— Такое меня не особо пугает, — Питер прошел мимо Уэйда и направился к дому. — Ты искал меня.

— Именно.

Паук на плече Питера повернулся, моргнул восемью глазами-бусинками, разглядывая Уэйда, а затем спрыгнул в покрытые паутиной кусты. Пауки разных цветов и размеров походили на крохотных возбужденных собак, приветствующих хозяина после долгого дня в одиночестве: они бегали вокруг Питера, уворачиваясь от его длинных ног каждый раз, как он ступал на землю. Хотя некоторые пауки предпочитали строить глазки полному недоверия Уэйду.

— Заходи, — махнул рукой Питер от входной двери, оставив ее приоткрытой. Пауки, сузив многочисленные глазки, посмотрели на Уэйда, когда тот бросил на них взгляд, и позволили ему приблизиться. Один из крупных (размер австралийский, не уроженец Америки, сэр, **[Что он тут вообще забыл?]**) обнажил зубы и щелкнул челюстью.

_[Помни, пока проклятие действует, даже ядовитый паук не сможет убить нас навечно]_

**[Разве что они отравят нас и будут без остановки уплетать наше тело, из-за чего мы не сможем регенерировать и прийти в сознание]**

_[Но эй, зато, пока рядом будут пауки, мы в определенном смысле будем мертвыми?]_

— Спасибо, — ответил Уэйд вдогонку и вышел к тропинке. Ближайшие к нему пауки неохотно уступили дорогу. Один храбрый малый потыкал длинной ногой ботинок Уэйда, изучая материал (_[Интересно, какую информацию он получил?]_), а затем повернулся и, размахивая ногами, ринулся в кусты.

Внутри дом был такой же запущенный, как и снаружи: непривлекательный хаос царил на всех возможных поверхностях, а паутина украшала те из них, которые Питер не мог загромоздить сам. Слева от Уэйда стояли массивный обеденный стол и кухонный уголок с камином, а справа, должно быть, находилось рабочее место, до потолка заставленное книжными шкафами. Над головой висела толстая широкая паутина, похожая на огромный гамак. Видимо, эту паутину ему сплел мегапаучище, потому что ни один паук разумного размера не смог бы создать паутину настолько толстую.

Питер склонился над коллекцией стеклянных банок, неустойчиво расположившихся на кривой башне из зачитанных книг. Он открыл одну из банок и понюхал ее содержимое, а после пожал плечами, окунул указательный палец в зеленую слизь внутри, слизнул ее и снова закрыл банку. Судя по совершенно безразличному выражению лица, это не было актом обольщения, но Питер крайне успешно привлек все внимание Уэйда к своим губам и мягкому влажному языку.

— Это явно не светский визит, — сказал Питер. У него были добрые глаза — добрее, чем можно было бы ожидать от колдуна, который живет в одиночестве в самой глубине леса и ест сомнительную слизь из стеклянной банки.

— Можно устроить, если хочешь. Знай я, что паучий колдун настолько красив, заявился бы раньше.

Кривая ухмылка украсила губы Питера.

— Очко за попытку, но на одной лести далеко не уедешь. Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Правда не считается лестью!

Питер скрестил руки на груди, а Уэйд надулся, но все равно приподнял маску до носа.

— Ты всегда занят одними делами? Развлекаться-то тоже надо, — ныл он, стягивая маску и открывая уродство, которым стала его рябая, покрытая шрамами кожа. — Наверное, мне стоит представиться. Ты можешь знать меня как Дэдпула, но в моменты особенного разочарования матушка звала меня «Уэйд Уилсон». С таким имечком с самого рождения будешь чувствовать себя проклятым.

Вскинув бровь, Питер шагнул ближе.

— Ты Дэдпул?

**[Он нас знает]**

_[Интересно, откуда. Здесь на несколько миль нет ни дорог, ни связи. Похоже, мы настолько хороши, что о нас слышала даже американская Баба-Яга]_

**[Мы великолепны, дебил, мы знаменитый наемник]**

_[Не вини меня, это все большой парень]_

Уэйд выпятил грудь:

— Единственный и неповторимый.

— Мда. — Хмуро глядя на изуродованную пиццу, которую Уэйд называл лицом, Питер поднял руки, замешкавшись на уровне ушей Уэйда. — Можно прикоснуться к тебе?

— Все, что захочешь, детка.

Питер мягко провел пальцами по скулам и вискам Уэйда. Проследил дорожку шрамов через лоб и нос, погладил челюсть и остановился на подбородке. Прохладные ладони Питера обхватили лицо Уэйда, и большие пальцы скользнули по мешкам под глазами.

— Они повсюду?

— Можешь не сомневаться.

Питер не отпустил его, но когда их взгляды встретились, он потерял концентрацию, а его пальцы замерли. Он прочистил горло.

— Извини, эм. — Питер оторвал пальцы от лица Уэйда и забарабанил ими по подбородку. Между его бровями залегла морщинка, и Уэйду захотелось разгладить ее кончиками пальцев, но он проигнорировал этот порыв, несмотря на наигранно капризные стоны Желтого на задворках сознания. — Это не результат проклятия. Как ты их получил?

— О да, то есть нет, это подарочек. — Питер наклонил голову, и Уэйд энергично закивал. — Я заполучил их, когда угодил к одному ублюдку. Скажу откровенно, он был настоящим садистом. У него была куча пыточных приспособлений, с которыми он любил играть, когда мы виделись. Как гребаный БДСМ, только не безопасный, не здравый и не по обоюдному согласию. И его совсем не заботило, что я нисколько не возбуждался. Он был как ты. Наложил на меня проклятие прежде, чем я смог снести ему голову.

— Он был как я?

— Да, — услышав озадаченный тон Питера, Уэйд обвел рукой дом. — Ну, в смысле, колдун.

— Серьезно? Ты зовешь его колдуном только потому, что он владеет толикой магии? Ты должен понять: чтобы получить это звание, большинство из нас упорно трудится. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько лет мне пришлось проучиться у тети, прежде чем она позволила мне самостоятельно наложить заклятие? — Питер раздраженно взмахнул рукой. — Нынче люди зовут колдуном любого мудака, в крови которого есть хоть капля магии.

— Фрэнсис был мудаком с каплей магии, точно.

— Но разве он знал, как исцелять и обучать? Заботился ли он обо всем живом на планете, любил ли? — Уэйд лающе рассмеялся. — Видишь. Явное пренебрежение всем, что символизирует колдовство. — Живость в голосе Питера сошла на нет, когда он продолжил: — Так в чем же твое проклятие?

— Чертов исцеляющий фактор.

— Ты очень быстро исцеляешься?

— Да, от чего угодно.

— Чего угодно?

— Именно. Даже умереть не могу.

Питер провел пальцами по волосам, торчащим во все стороны.

— Этот мудак навязал тебе бессмертие.

— Похоже на то, — пожав плечами, ответил Уэйд. — Я перебрал все. Назови способ — я его пробовал. Могу показать, если хочешь.

Сморщив нос (крайне очаровательно), Питер покачал головой и склонился к длинному ряду толстых книг на дне книжного шкафа.

— В этом нет необходимости, спасибо. Я верю тебе. Бессмертие — куда большая проблема, чем кажется людям.

— Серьезно?

Питер утвердительно промычал и достал с полки книгу в кожаном переплете. Три коричневых паука спрыгнули и устроились на полке ниже. У одного из них недоставало ноги, но он проворно хромал наравне с друзьями.

— А я-то думал, что я один такой жалкий ублюдок.

— Дело не только в тебе. В свое время моя тетя лечила нескольких бессмертных. Поначалу бессмертие кажется подарком, но в какой-то момент жизнь становится в тягость. Время, когда ты достигнешь точки невозврата, разнится, но рано или поздно... — Питер открыл книгу, перелистывая страницы с невероятной скоростью, — ... оно всегда наступает. Я ничего не могу поделать с исцеляющим фактором, но могу дать зелье, которое позволит твоему телу состариться. Если будешь принимать его каждую неделю, то в конечном итоге встретишь естественную — в какой-то степени — смерть. Сколько тебе лет?

Уэйд уже подумывал погрозить Питеру пальцем (леди никогда не раскрывает свой возраст!), но все равно ответил:

— Тридцать семь.

— Понятно. — Питер продолжил листать книгу, остановившись где-то в середине. — Вот оно. — Он вскочил на ноги и принялся рыться в инструментах на третьей снизу полке. Плоскогубцы, провода и винты покатились в сторону, и по крайней мере десять пауков сбежали от рук Питера, прежде чем он нашел очки и надел их на нос. Бормоча что-то себе под нос, Питер вернул книгу на переполненную полку и, когда та неизбежно стала крениться, щелкнул пальцами. Белая толстая паутина выстрелила из его запястья, фиксируя полку на месте. Вот это да! Чувак умел стрелять паутиной из запястий.

_[Погоди... это объясняет гамак из паутины. У него нет Арагога, он и есть Арагог!]_

— Похоже на то.

— Похоже на что? — спросил Питер, рассеянно потряхивая банку, наполненную желтыми сияющими цветами, которых Уэйд никогда раньше не видел. Не то чтобы он вообще уделял много внимания цветам. Взглянув на Уэйда, который все еще стоял на пороге, Питер остановился с банкой в руке. Очки сползли на переносицу, и он вернул их на место. — Входи, присаживайся и устраивайся поудобнее. Везде, где найдется место.

Пройдя внутрь, Уэйд наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть груду вещей на обеденном столе. Зеленый паук с толстыми волосатыми ножками появился из-под грязной тряпки, взглянул на Уэйда мерцающими глазками и спрыгнул со стола в сторону Питера. Когда он подошел к Питеру, тот все еще шевелил пальцами, просматривая свой инвентарь. Довольный паук занял место, где раньше была тяжелая книга Питера.

— Можно спросить, что у тебя за дела с пауками, Человек-паук?

— Ты разбираешься в принципе фамильяров? — спросил Питер, не отрываясь от банок.

— Не особо.

— Что ж, простые люди часто думают, что фамильяры — это демоны, помогающие ведьмам с колдовством, которые принимают форму животных, чтобы быть более заметными. — Питер достал ступку с пестиком и бросил в ступку два желтых светящихся цветочных лепестка. — Они, конечно, ошибаются, но кого это удивляет? В наши дни люди даже не знают, кто такая ведьма. Больше похоже на то, что у меня есть какая-то энергия, которую может почувствовать любой, кто на нее настроен. Некоторым животным так нравятся специфические энергии, что они собираются вместе вокруг источников. Для меня это пауки. Они обожают меня, я обожаю их. Мы хорошо ладим.

— Так это твои домашние животные?

**[Спроси, может ли он с ними общаться]**

— Ты разговариваешь с ними?

— Да, думаю, я могу общаться с ними. В каком-то смысле. Но они не мои питомцы, они приходят и уходят по своему желанию.

_[Как же круто! Спроси, правда ли история про Паутину Шарлотты]_

**[Конечно, нет, тупица]**

_[Тебе почем знать. Спроси его, большой парень. Давай]_

Уэйд не стал спрашивать. Во-первых, потому что сомневался, что Питер в курсе, что такое Паутина Шарлотты, а во-вторых, разглядывая вещи Питера, он нашел грязную сковородку и пауков, скользящих по ее маслянистой поверхности. Ничего себе, паучий колдун моет посуду реже Уэйда, судя по запаху старой, засохшей еды, который смешивался с приятными ароматами трав и цветов.

— Извини, хозяин из меня неважный, я редко принимаю гостей, которые остаются надолго. Или вообще гостей. Если ты голоден, в буфете слева есть хлеб. Мне нужно немного времени. — Питер встряхнул банку, и черная жидкость внутри заплескалась от его движений. — У меня нет времени готовить ужин, если ты хочешь, чтобы все было готово до заката.

— Если хочешь, я могу испечь блинчики.

— Правда?

— Конечно, я в этом хорош.

Питер поправил очки, пытаясь скрыть легкий румянец на лице, и спросил:

— Если тебе не сложно?

Уэйд просиял:

— Нисколько. Стопка особых блинчиков по-дэдпульски на подходе.

Уэйд не торопясь рылся в кухонных шкафах и горах вещей, разбросанных вокруг, в поисках чистых мисок и лопаток, сахара и муки, распугивая бесчисленное количество пауков, болтающихся или строящих паутину, и в итоге нашел все необходимое. Большинство пауков убралось с пути, но некоторые предпочли залезть на Уэйда или вцепиться в посуду, на которой они сидели до того, как он нарушил их покой. Толстый черный паук отказался сдвинуться с деревянной ложки, поэтому, когда Уэйд принялся мешать ей тесто, тому пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы удержаться. Казалось даже, что паук пялился на Уэйда, когда тот запел фальшивую версию «Если бы я знала, что ты придешь, я бы испекла торт».

_[Стоило сойти с корабля, пока была возможность]_ — веселился Желтый.

**[Жаль, что с этого корабля не могу сойти я]** — ворчал Белый.

Поскольку Питер не жаловался, Уэйд не беспокоился о хейтерах и стал горланить песни с еще большим рвением. Когда он отпустил деревянную ложку, толстый черный паук спрыгнул. Даже не покачивался после головокружительной карусели вокруг миски. Крутые фамильяры, эти пауки, в отличие от ноющих табличек, которые достались Уэйду.

**[Да ты ноешь больше всех нас]**

_[Вот именно. Вечно плачешь и жалуешься, не в силах вынести даже легкого поддразнивания]_

Уэйд пел все громче, заглушая болтовню в своей голове и подготавливая чистую сковородку для первого блинчика.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил Питер после пятого повтора «Если бы я знала, что ты придешь, я бы испекла торт». Он растирал что-то в ступке, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на Уэйде: от его взгляда у Уэйда по спине пробежали мурашки. Как будто его колдовские глаза видят больше, чем должны. — Извини за бардак. Просто так я живу. Тетя часто жаловалась на это, но в конце концов даже она сдалась. Пауки любят хаос, — на его губах появилась едва заметная смущенная улыбка. — И я тоже.

— Без проблем, мой паучий друг.

**[Он тонко намекает, что ненавидит наши вокальные способности]**

_[Ни в коем случае. Ему понравилось, а ты злишься, потому что не ты выбирал песню]_

Оценив позу Питера (сгорбился над банками и книгами) и выражение его лица (все еще сосредоточенное), Уэйд нашел оба беспристрастными и решил, что его аудитория не испытывала особой любви или ненависти к его голосу (или выбранной песне). Но даже в этом случае ему стоило пока держать рот на замке. Вот только, когда Питер повернулся, Уэйд заметил один из желтых светящихся цветков, застрявший в его растрепанных волосах.

— У тебя тут кое-что, — выпалил он.

Питер остановился, держа ступку в одной руке и пустую банку в другой.

— Да? Что?

— А, — Уэйд показал лопаткой, которой поворачивал блинчики, на свой лысый череп, — цветок. Один из тех желтых.

— О, — Питер нахмурился и закатил глаза, как будто увидел цветок на своей голове. Он пожал плечами и поднял руку с пустой банкой. — Сам свалится. Мне нужно наполнить банку свежей водой, скоро вернусь.

— Да, конечно.

_[Помните, когда большой парень типа «Что если у страшного колдуна есть мегапаучища?» Вот вам и страшный паучий колдун]_

**[Он очарователен]**

_[Ты только что назвал большого парня очаровательным?!]_

**[Совершенно очевидно, что я говорил о колдуне]**

Питер вернулся уже без цветка. Зато верхом на его свободных штанах приехала банда пауков-сенокосцев, чтобы исследовать его рабочее место. Питер не осознавал наличие безбилетников, разве что иногда ему приходилось отмахиваться от них, чтобы те не падали в открытые банки или чашки.

— Та-а-ак... — нарушил молчание Уэйд. — Ты учился у тети?

— Да. Раньше это было наше место, но теперь оно только мое.

— Ты совсем один?

— Помимо пауков? — удивленно спросил Питер. — Время от времени ко мне приходят гости. Друзья детства или нуждающиеся люди вроде тебя.

— Соседей нет?

— Нет, в округе ни души.

— А что, если тебе понадобится помощь?

— Не беспокойся, я могу о себе позаботиться, — Питер поджал губы, чтобы сдержать усмешку, и Уэйд ему поверил.

**[Он такой же, как мы]**

_[Собрат, волк-одиночка! Расспроси о его способностях]_

**[А давайте не будем будить спящую ведьму]**

_[Так сказал бы Бени Габор, будь он здесь]_

Уэйд был склонен согласиться, по крайней мере, с аналогией со спящей ведьмой.

— Самые лучшие блинчики на свете готовы, — сказал он, переворачивая последний блинчик поверх (довольно внушительной, если позволите) стопки.

— Здорово, дай мне секунду. — Питер взял щепотку того, что измельчил, и высыпал в маленькую деревянную миску. Осторожно повернув ложку в чашке, он снял свои _[Милые]_**[Ботанские]** очки и положил их на обеденный стол, где Уэйд, отодвинув часть хлама в сторону, освободил пространство, чтобы поесть.

— Вот, твоя первая порция, — сказал он. Рядом со стопкой золотистых блинчиков содержимое чашки с зельем, серое и густое, выглядело еще менее аппетитно.

— На вкус оно такое же, как и на вид?

Уголок рта Питера дернулся, хотя тот изо всех сил старался выглядеть серьезным.

— Лучше.

— Поверю тебе на слово, Человек-паук, — ответил Уэйд и, приподняв миску, залпом выпил все зелье. Текстура была густой и слизкой, но вкус оказался довольно нейтральным, как и обещал Питер. Уэйд с громким стуком поставил миску на стол и вывалил половину блинов себе на тарелку. — Приступим к главному блюду!

Питер копался в основании блинной башни с таким изяществом, с каким Уэйд в жизни ничего не ел. Пауков устраивали раскиданные кусочки блинов: они ползали по столу, больше сосредоточившись на исследовании относительной чистоты пространства, открытого Уэйдом.

— Так что я тебе должен?

— А? — Питер облизнул вилку и посмотрел на Уэйда. Один из пауков принялся строить паутину между его предплечьем и столешницей и отказался понять намек, когда Питер потряс рукой. — Слезай давай. Ты же знаешь, я не могу сидеть здесь весь вечер.

— Плата за зелье?

— А, это, — Питер закусил нижнюю губу, но когда паук на его руке попытался сплести еще одну паутину между ним и столом, его глаза вспыхнули красным. — Ну все. Нет значит нет. Я не собираюсь играть в эту игру, — взяв паука в ладонь, Питер опустил его на пол позади себя и прогнал прочь. Паук, пробежав по кругу, направился к камину. К тому времени как Питер снова повернулся к Уэйду, другой, более крупный паук уже удобно устроился в волосах Питера. Он со вздохом заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо. — Насколько оно ценно для тебя?

— Для меня?

— Да. Я дал тебе зелье. В обмен я хочу что-то такое же ценное для тебя.

— Просто что-нибудь равноценное?

Питер пожал плечами:

— Именно это я и сказал.

**[Мужская версия Магики де Гипноз не в курсе, как работает бизнес]**

— А ведьмы — молодцы, сами устанавливают правила, — похлопывая по карманам, Уэйд пытался вспомнить, куда засунул деньги, полученные два дня назад за превращение педофила в манекен для стрельбы по мишеням. Сначала он отказался принять чек у матери-одиночки, но она настаивала. Сказала, что это грязные деньги и что они принадлежали ему. 

_[Такие деньги нам по вкусу, детка!]_

— Достаточно? — спросил Уэйд, вытащив пачку сотенных купюр и опустив ее перед Питером.

Питер рассматривал деньги, потом — Уэйда. Взяв пачку, он открыл ближайший шкаф, достал соломенную корзину и бросил деньги в кучу банкнот. Не моргая он закрыл шкаф; его взгляд ни на мгновение не утратил нервирующую настороженность, которая каждый раз обжигала Уэйда.

— Да, этого хватит за недельную дозу.

_[Что он видит, когда вот так смотрит на нас?]_

**[Нам, наверное, лучше не знать]**

— Ладно-ладно, — Уэйд хлопнул в ладоши. — Тогда мне пора идти.

Питер ссутулился. Паук вслед за его движением сполз с его макушки, ногами пытаясь найти опору у правого виска.

— А. Я тебя провожу. Спасибо за блинчики, они были потрясающими. Нет, я сам разберусь с посудой, все в порядке, можешь оставить.

Уэйд зашагал к двери, но не смог переступить порог и остановился с маской в руках, собираясь натянуть ее на голову.

— Спасибо за зелье.

— Без проблем. — Питер прислонился к дверному косяку. — Увидимся на следующей неделе?

— На следующей?

— Да, для очередной дозы?

— Ах да, конечно. Очередная доза, — Уэйд громко рассмеялся и надел маску. — Да. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

— Эм-м, я бы дал тебе немного зелья вперед, но его лучше употреблять свежим. Я приготовлю для тебя чашку, — Питер нахмурившись смотрел на Уэйда. — Это ведь не проблема, правда?

— Нисколько.

— Отлично. Тогда увидимся, Уэйд.

Уэйд ухмыльнулся, возясь с телепортом.

— На следующей неделе, да. Это свидание.

— Определенно, но лучше принеси пиццу. Доставка так далеко не ездит, и у меня есть некоторые принципы, — сказал Питер прямо перед тем, как Уэйд нажал на кнопку. Он планировал пройтись по узкой тропинке в саду (чтобы случайно не телепортировать что-нибудь или кого-нибудь с собой _[Например, одного из австралийских пауков]_), но споткнулся по пути, точно горячий неуклюжий Джеймс Бонд, с важным видом покидающий постель своей девушки.

Мир расплылся красочной сеткой, и он приземлился спиной на крышу грузовика в Сансет-парке в Бруклине. И последним, что он перед этим увидел, стал Питер, впервые улыбнувшийся ему по-настоящему.


End file.
